


Llamadas de disculpa y mensajes de texto

by Aeeet



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, John Watson Loves Sherlock Holmes, John Watson Thinks Sherlock Holmes is Dead, M/M, Mary tries too hard, Pre-minisode: Many Happy Returns
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 08:15:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8136941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeeet/pseuds/Aeeet
Summary: "Por eso la llama, y siendo el soldado valiente que siempre ha sido, le dice que no puede salir con ella, ni hoy ni en las próximas semanas. Tiene dos dedos de frente como para ahorrarse el "quizás nunca". Una cosa es ser sincero y otra es ser cruel, y a diferencia de Sherlock Holmes, John si entiende la sutil diferencia."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Otro oneshoot alternativo al inicio de la temporada 3, como siempre, espero que les guste. Muchas gracias por leerme. :)

Se mira al espejo una última vez antes de salir y se da cuenta: No puede hacerlo. No es justo. Mary no se merece a alguien como él, a alguien... incompleto. Y John está incompleto desde el día en que Sherlock Holmes decidió saltar del tejado de Barts. 

Por eso la llama, y siendo el soldado valiente que siempre ha sido, le dice que no puede salir con ella, ni hoy ni en las próximas semanas. Tiene dos dedos de frente como para ahorrarse el "quizás nunca". Una cosa es ser sincero y otra es ser cruel, y a diferencia de Sherlock Holmes, John si entiende la sutil diferencia.

Si a ella le resulta rara la llamada de "no puedo superar la muerte de mi mejor amigo", al menos no dice nada al respecto. Sólo que lo entiende. A John le dan ganas de pedirle que se lo explique, porque lo cierto es que John Watson hace exactamente 1 año y medio que no entiende nada.   
Se vuelve a mirar en el espejo, tiene el pelo lleno de canas y unas arrugas que antes no estaban ahí. Se siente casi tan viejo como parece.

* * *

_"No somos una pareja."_  
"Sí, lo sois"  
[...]  
"Por si a alguien le interesa, no soy gay"  
"Yo sí. Míranos a ambos". 

Esa noche se despierta con las palabras de La Mujer grabadas a fuego y un dolor de cabeza que le hace querer golpearse contra el suelo.   
Su móvil suena, y lee un mensaje de Mary tratando de volver a quedar con él. Definitivamente, Mary no entiende nada. Nadie entiende nada.   
_"Estás libre esta semana? Rugby y una pinta?" JW._  
Firmar como JW le hace sentirse un poco más cerca de él y es algo totalmente ridículo. Pero no puede evitarlo. Así como tampoco puede evitar el segundo de incertidumbre entre que suena el móvil y lee el mensaje, esperando casi por un "Ven inmediatamente" o un "la casa está en llamas" o cualquiera de los mil y un disparates que Sherlock solía escribirle.   
_"Cuando quieras, John. Lestrade"_  
Ha pasado un año y medio y sigue siendo la víctima, el amigo por el que todo el mundo cambia los planes porque "pobre John, es todo tan reciente". Y una parte de él quiere revelarse y decir que no, que no es cierto... pero luego se mira en el espejo y no les culpa. ¿Quién es John Watson sin Sherlock Holmes?

Mary sigue mandando mensajes y John decide que casi mejor no contesta. Una voz en el fondo de su cabeza, muy parecida a la del detective le dice que por qué está una mujer a la que sólo ha visto 3 o 4 veces tan interesada en él. Casualidad o...  
 _"John, el universo raramente es así de perezoso"_

Esta vez la voz es tan claramente la de Sherlock que a John se le escapa una  sonrisa y una lágrima furtiva. A la mierda su terapeuta, John Watson no está superando la muerte de Sherlock Holmes y si eso le permite escucharle de cuando en cuando, lo cierto es que tampoco es que le importa.


End file.
